Eclipse of the Heart
by ShadowsLight33
Summary: Hey Ch.4 is up! When a ancient prophecy is about to be fulfulled, will Yami be able to save the world from evil without Yugi's help! Find out! YamiXTeaAnzu later!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and me hope u enjoy, please r n r, its reviews that help me write more so please be nice but tips are handy too, nd no flames please,**

Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 1

Yugi felt his body on his soft mattress and turned to shield himself from the light that was now penetrating his eyelids. He sighed; now that he was awake he knew he had no chance of getting back to sleep, even though he was so tired. He had been out late again with Joey improving his duelling skills (Joey was very good by now) well actually the Pharaohs. Now they had defeated Darts who knows when the next evil will strike.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and as the focused he could make the time on his alarm clock, 9.15. 'Wow', he though 'that's pretty late for me.' Slowly Yugi made his way out of his bed (automatically putting on the Millennium Puzzle) and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and doing his business (need I say more) he returned to his room to get changed.

When he walked in, he saw the Pharaoh had materialized and was sitting on the end of his bed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Morning Yami!" he called "looks like an awesome day today" he looked out of his over head window and saw it was an endless blue sky. When no reply came Yugi turned to see the Pharaoh hadn't budged.

"Er…Yami?" he asked, still no reply. It wasn't until Yugi stood right in front of him that moved or said anything.

"Oh…er…did you say something Yugi?" The Pharaoh finally replied coming out of his daze.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, hey, isn't a great day" he said tilting his head to look out the window.

"We've been through this before, you can't hide anything from me, I'm your other half," he smiled and rested his hand on Yami's shoulder, "and I'm one of your best friend, so it's my job to worry about you."

The Pharaoh sighed and smiled "I should have known"

"C'mon, spill"

Yami gazed at the floor and began to speak, "Yugi, you know that ever since you solved the Millennium Puzzle we've shared a strong bond, and that I have no memory of my ancient past, but recently my memory is retuning to me in small fragments, but I am afraid of what I have remembered."

"What is it?" replied Yugi hanging on to his every word.

"There is a prophecy that once every decade a solar eclipse would occur and a reaction between it and the Millennium Puzzle would activate."

"Wait a second, there's a solar eclipse tomorrow afternoon at 3 o clock!" Yugi shouted "It's been all over the news, but what does it have to do with the Puzzle?"

"As the sun is covered by darkness, the darkness within me grows, and it forces me to switch places with you until the sun rises on the next day."

"That's not too bad then," Yugi added, "I mean we've swapped so any times it doesn't effect us anyway" but see the look on Yami's face he knew there was more, "wait, there's something else, isn't there?"

"Also in the prophecy it says that once the sun is concealed, there is also a rise within the darkness, an evil force is said to spread across the land and I have to defeat it."

"You'll be okay, and besides you won't be alone, I'll be here, right by your side"

"But as soon as the sun is covered, you will be sent to a distant part of the puzzle, where we cannot communicate"

"You don't get it, do you?"

The Pharaoh looked up "What?"

"We'll never truly be apart, I'll be with you all the way even if we can't contact each other, and besides I think once Joey, Tristan and Tea find out about this, they're not going to let you go through this without them," he said smiling once more.

"Yugi, thank you, I-"started the Pharaoh but was interrupted by a load noise from downstairs.

"YUGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" came Yugi's grandpa's voice, "YOUR 20 MINUITES LATE ALREADY!"

"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi called back, he turned back to Yami "C'mon, Tea's probably waiting for us outside now" and with that Yugi grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

**Please tell me what u think! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Chapter 2 is now up! Whooo, thanks for the reviews, helped me out loads. And a note to Island Heart (your on to my strategey, hehe ) Hope u all enjoy! Please RNR!**

**Oh, here's a poem that one of me mate sent me in a txt which i thought sounded like Yugi and Yami, this ones for you Kirsty!**

Special Friends are like pieces of a puzzle,

Lose one and it will never be complete again,

Just wanted you to know that your one of the pieces,

I can't afford to lose.

**Forgot to do this last time**

Disclamer :- I don't own any charaters from Yu-Gi-Oh! But a big thanks to **Kazuki Takahashi** for creating it!

**Enjoy!**

Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 2

And sure enough Tea was waiting outside the Game Shop waiting for him, Yugi avoided mentioning the prophecy and that the fate of the world was once again on his shoulders. 'If I'm going to tell them, I'll want them to be together' Yugi thought, but he wouldn't tell them if he could.

But after 1st and 2nd lesson, the gang (being Joey, Tea and Tristan) noticed that Yugi was distracted by something, so they decided to confront him, if something was wrong, they wanted to know about it. So during break time while Yugi was getting his boks for his 3rd and 4th lessons; the gang boxed him.

"Oh! Hi guys, how are you doing?" Yugi asked trying to look for an opening in their semi circle.

"We're fine Yug, but you're not." Joey started.

"You've been distracted all day, what's up?" Tristan asked.

"I…don't know…what you mean? Listen guys, I've got to get class," he tried to push through but they just tightened their box.

"No you listen Yug, somin' up and we want to know about it." Their was a pause in which the bell rang, but no-one paid any attention to it, Yugi gave a glance to each of them, sighed, and stared at the ground.

"_Yugi, maybe you should tell them about it,"_ Yami said.

"_But I can't," _he replied_ "I'd be putting them in danger, which I've done too much lately."_

"_I know but…"_

"_No buts, Yami."_

"Listen guys, I know that you mean well…"

"Yugi" this time it was Tea who spoke, her voice broke through to Yami inside the Millennium Puzzle. Even though she didn't say his name exactly, it made him feel calmer than he had been in days, it filled him with warmth. "We're just concerned about you, your our best friend, and it's our job to worry about."

This reminded Yugi what he had said that morning to Yami.

"_We've been through this before, you can't hide anything from me, I'm your other half," he smiled and rested his hand on Yami's materialised shoulder, "and I'm one of your best friend, so it's my job to worry about you."_

He smiled, "Your right"

"Of course I am!" shouted Joey, "What am I right about? Remind me please."

They all laughed. "Alright I'll tell you…"

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING! YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!" Mr Hiroshima came down the corridor.

"I'll tell you about later, but for now, RUN!" and breaking into run, they all speeded off in the opposite direction.

And so after school as they were walking home Yugi told them about the prophecy and that he and the Pharaoh had to switch places.

"A new evil?" Joey repeated as Yugi finished "Looks like we'll be saving the world again, eh?" and he nudged Tristan.

"Yeah, no joke" replied Tristan "Any idea what it is, Yug?"

"Nope, the Pharaoh hasn't got any memory of what this evil could be…"

As they boys discussed, Tea had remained silent since Yugi had started to tell the story, 'Great' she thought 'more danger, why can't we just be normal, not that I don't like the Pharaoh and all that he's done for Yugi, it's just sometime I wish we didn't have to go out and save the world, I mean it wasn't long ago that we defeated Dartz, and we've all been in so much trouble, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of my friends.'

"_Yugi"_

"_What's up Pharaoh?" _Yugi said as Yami materialised next to him. He pointed toTea. Yugi turned and saw that Tea was staring at the ground as she walked, deep in thought.

"Tea?" Tea was dragged out of her thoughts and bought back to earth.

"Yugi?"

"Are you alright?" Joey and Tristan stopped talking and looked at Tea. She looked at everyone.

"Yeah, I'm great, don't worry about me," she waved her hands "Oh look, my turning," as they came around the corner "Guess I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Tea" they all said, as she waved back. Joey and Tristan walked on and carried on talking, Yugi and the Pharaoh held back and stared after Tea going down the street, both of them concerned.

As Tea turned, she though 'thank god they didn't see me worried.'

**Until next time! (P.S Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try and make them longer!) Please RNR!**

**Thanks!**

**ShadowsLight33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!**

Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 3

Next morning Yugi woke up late again to find Yami sitting on the end of his bed and (like he normally is) was deep in thought. The Pharaoh hadn't noticed Yugi sitting up. Yugi stared at Yami's face, he thought he would try at not sound worried about what was going to happen later that day, because Yami looked like he had enough on his mind.

"Morning Yami!" said Yugi in a too cheerful voice. Unlike yesterday Yami replied.

"Good Morning Yugi" he turned to face him and forced a smile. Yugi couldn't think of anything to say, he knew that at 3 o clock this afternoon he will be locked away within the Millennium Puzzle until dawn tomorrow morning.

'I'm really worried about Yami, when I'm gone, I don't know what's going to happen, last time Yami was on his own he beat himself up about the whole Oricalcos thing; but I have faith in him, and I believe that he can overcome any evil with the power of friends and their bond to us.'

"Come on Yami, we're late as it is." Yugi picked up his bag and ran down the stairs. Yami stood up and smiled, this time it was a genuine smile. Once again, as Yugi does many times, he forgot that the Pharaoh could read his thoughts.

'Yugi has faith in me, and so should I.' He followed his other half down the stairs.

Yugi called a hurried goodbye to his grandpa who called something about 'kids not having breakfast these days' and burst out the front door.

Expecting Tea to complain about him being late again he said "Sorry Tea, I woke up late-" he stopped mid-sentence for Tea wasn't there. He took a glance around and couldn't see her anywhere.

"_Where's Tea?"_ called Yami from the Puzzle.

"I don't know, she's always here waiting for me." He said sounded worried.

"_Doesn't she have a dance lesson or something?"_ Yami suggested.

"But she would have called me,"

"_If she doesn't turn up in school, then we will go see her tonight, okay?" _

"Okay," but Yugi wasn't sure, however he didn't have much time to think about it seeing as he was extremely late now and ran the next few blocks.

Tea didn't turn up for registration or any of the lessons. Joey and Tristan were concerned too, but since both of them hadn't revised for their History quiz, they shrugged it off and said she probably had a cold. The Pharaoh was quite worried as well; as long as he had been with Yugi, Tea had never missed a day off school. She even came to school with a fever once and had to be taken to the nurse, and she was forced to be sent home even though she insisted that she needed to stay in school. Plus there was the fact that in less than one hour the eclipse of the sun would take place, people all over Domino were gathering in the park for a celebration, there was going to be a festival, fireworks and everything. But that didn't matter to Yami or Yugi, they knew what was going be the real problem, the evil force that is supposed to spread across the land. Going into last lesson, ICT, Yugi was very worried by now, but Yami reassured him from what he had heard earlier from Yugi's thoughts, in which Yugi smiled. The lesson droned on, and unfortunately for Yugi, ICT was not one of his strong points.

"Mr. Moto, could you kindly explain what you have done this lesson?" the teacher asked. In truth Yugi had been drawing in his notebook, completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be doing work on the computer (which he found really difficult to use)

"Umm… well sir… I was…-"

"Doing nothing as usual, Yugi, you have got to learn to listen…" as he started talking the bell rang signalling 3 o clock. Yugi looked down at his Puzzle which had started glowing its eerie gold colour, and all of a sudden he felt a tremendous force pushing him into the Puzzle. It kept pushing and pushing until Yami had emerged from it to take his place.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled, he couldn't sense his other half at all.

"What?" asked the teacher. Yami looked up and stuttered, "Nothing…sorry"

"Look clear off before I have make you stay and do your computer work after school." And as quickly as he had said that, Yami had rushed out the room, and thanked Ra that he didn't have to use a computer since he hadn't got a clue how to work it.

**TBC**

**Hope you all enjoyed that, anyways not sure if I'm going to carry on with this story. I really like reviews so please, I'd like to hear what you all think about it, even if you think it was crap! Please tell me.**

**Yours Always**

**ShadowsLight33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All!**

**Just a short note to say a big thanks for all the reviewers, they made my day when I came home from school all depressed to find these reviews. Thanks a bunch!**

**Island Heart, I don't get bored of listening to what you have to say, I love to hear what you've got to say .**

**Anways here's Ch.4, hope you all enjoy it, it's getting interesting now . Oh the power!**

**Thanks again**

**Yours Always**

**ShadowsLight33**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 4

Darkness surrounded Tea from all sides, all there was a sea of shadows. She stood was the only thing from the thick purple fog, all alone. "Hello!" she shouted, "can anyone hear me" she paused "please" her voice lowered as did her eyes which started to burn "I'm all alone." She looked up and finally saw the Pharaoh with his back to her. "Pharaoh?" As she said his name he turned. She ran towards him, he held his hand out for her to take, but he was slipping away as she ran towards him. "Pharaoh!" she shouted, but he had slipped into the shadows. "NO!"

She sat bolt up right in her bed, panting as though she had just run a marathon. She reached up to wipe her forehead to find it was covered in cold sweat. After a minute or so which it took Tea to realise that she was back in her bedroom; she looked at her alarm clock, it was 6.48. There was no chance she would get back to sleep now.

She got out of bed and pulled back her curtains, the sky was a pinky-blue colour as the sun was just rising. 'How can something so beautiful be so devastating' she thought 'because this afternoon, there will be a eclipse of the sun and then the whole world will be in danger, not to mention that my best friend is going to be trapped in the Millennium Puzzle until sunrise. So this time tomorrow the world might be completely different, that if it's still here.'

Tea turned away from the window, she couldn't bear to think any more and headed for a shower.

No more than an hour later, Tea was dressed, eaten breakfast, packed her bag and was on her way to Yugi's house. As she walked she thought more about the dilemma. After walking until she was a block a way from the Game Shop, she had decided that she wouldn't talk about it to much about the eclipse to Yugi but she'll have to mention something-

She had been so distracted by her thoughts she had walked right into someone wearing a big bulky black jacket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she quickly bowed and side stepped off the pavement to continue on her way but the stranger quickly stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry sir but I have to get school" and once again she stepped out of the way but the stranger blocked away.

"Look," Tea started getting slightly annoyed now "I said I'm sorry-"

Another person dresses the same as the first grabbed Tea from behind. "Hey! What are you doing?" she struggled to throw him off but his grip was to strong, his arm raised up to Tea throat which made her cough and splutter. Then the first person raised something long above his head, the next thing Tea knew was excruciating pain in her head then just blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami ran and ran around every corner (it was lucky that everyone clears out of school within about two seconds) until he reached the lockers by the front doors. He bent over, hands on his knees, to regain his breath plus he had a painful stitch in his side. Once able to stand again, he held the Millennium Puzzle in the palms of his hand and stared at it helplessly, as if Yugi's presence would suddenly reappear.

"Yugi" he whispered to himself. He stepped back and leaned against the lockers, "he's gone."

He started to feel more aware of his surroundings (as you do when you are alone) and he noticed a piece a paper sticking out of Yugi's locker (1). He pulled it out and read it to himself.

_Dear Pharaoh, I hope your not to lonely, what with dear Yugi locked deep within your Millennium Puzzle and a certain someone who didn't turn up to school today. Speaking of that certain person, don't you want to know where she is? Well if you do, then I suggest that you ring the number on the bottom of the paper. She's dieing to hear from you._

Yami gasped. 'No! They've got Tea' (2) It's hard to believe that so many emotions flood your body at once, but Yami felt the full blast of it. Anger, anxiousness and most of all fear, fear for his friend's safety. He once again read the letter; his eyes fell upon the last sentence. The word dieing was underlined. Another burst of emotions filled Yami's soul.

'Tea must be in terrible danger. Plus the fact that he knows about Yugi and the Eclipse, but how? I'll have to worry about that later, right now Tea needs me.'

He looked at the bottom of the paper and there was the number. He had to call it, there was no other choice. He ran outside in a blind panic, he saw the phone box outside the school gates. As fast as his legs would take him, he ran to the box; grabbed the door and almost ripped it off its hinges as he opened it and picked up the phone.

After dialling the number he waited, it kept ringing and ringing; all the time Yami's emotions ran wild. He was about to put the phone down when a familiar voice ceased the ringing

"Phar…pharaoh," it was Tea's voice but it was very weak.

"TEA! Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Do…don't come, please, I'll…I'll be fine, don't…come-"Tea's voice was broken by a new male voice that had a deep rasp to it.

"Hello Pharaoh"

"Who are you? What have you done with Tea? TELL ME"

"Temper, temper Pharaoh you don't want anything to happen to little Tea now do you," and with that Yami heard a slash of metal cutting through air and Tea's painful cry.

"NO!"

"Don't worry Pharaoh, I'll keep her alive long enough for her to see you again." Yami heard him give a cruel laugh.

"Release her! I'm the one you want" he suddenly felt a surge of courage "you coward, you target my friend to get to me, that's just sick, you should stand up and face me directly!"

The man gave another evil laugh. "Why would I do that, when I have your greatest weakness right here tied up?

Yami began to shake. His anger and fear started to take over, and this was shown in his next sentence. "What's your name?"

This took the stranger by surprised "Shouldn't you be more worried about little Tea here," he gave a tutting noise "well if you really want to know, my name is Tehuti. And believe me; my name will devastate your life! Now if you want to find little Tea, come to the Domino docks, warehouse 7, and you might find your answer!" Then he slammed the phone down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) Yami's spent so much time with Yugi that he knows his own way around everywhere and, yes, he knows which one is Yugi's locker, **

**(2) by 'they' he means the bad guys, **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry to leave you all on a clivehanger, i hate them too. But anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ch. 5 is on its way!**

**Please RnR, helps me loads, give me insperation to write for you guys!**

**Yours Always**

**ShadowsLight33**


End file.
